


The Nights

by Thunderfrostling00



Series: Who am I (A series of character intros) [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: A side-prequel, Other, This guy is a Malekith kid, that will converge with other fics in my account into a story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderfrostling00/pseuds/Thunderfrostling00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened a week or so before The Aether was stolen in the battle of the Dark Elves and Asgardians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my world-building for a Marvel AU/semi-AU, starting from Captain America: Civil War (Possibly inclusive of Doctor Strange; will update later after it comes out), where some unique individuals, be it human or alien, have been stolen away from society and isolated, slipping in and out to make small differences in their universe.
> 
> Happens around less than 3000 years before Common Era, a few weeks before the told events of King Bor's battle with the Dark Elves from Odin's POV in Thor:The Dark World.
> 
> As always, comments and feedback are appreciated. Enjoy! :)  
> (P.S. I do not regret making a child OC for Malekith at all)

___ _ __

**Narrative**

  
Thousands of years ago, the Dark Elves were in abundance in Svartalfheim. There, a civilization was in existence, one older than the birth of the universe itself. This civilization predates even Asgardian civilization, as it was able to thrive in darkness itself. It was a civilization that had grudges on other realms, but has never really instigated a war, until their benevolent leader passed away, leaving his son, a powerful sorcerer named Malekith, to ascend the throne. Malekith soon wedded his love of his life who has tried to see the good in his actions, and many years later, she bore him a son.

The birth of an heir was celebrated in private in Svartalfheim, as it meant for them that the untainted, royal bloodline will continue, and the house of Malekith will still take the throne. Malekith had lived a happy life with his wife and son, spending his free time to at least see the boy. Right up until a worrying concern had surfaced when their son turned 4 that one year.

  
**Son's POV**

  
He had to struggle with the fact that he was unique from the rest of the Dark Elves in that he had a strange wish: to be able to travel out of Svartalfheim and see the light in the other worlds. It was not the norm for any Svártalfar to be wishing to see light; the leader before his father did not have to face any trouble such as this. All of the Dark Elves never expressed such desire; they only longed for the darkness of the universe and their supremacy before the other eight realms arose from the darkness into the light of the new world.

Well...so did his father thought.

He grew up with his mother by his side, speaking about how he would love to look at the light in their universe that only served to scar any Dark Elf who ventured into the light. For all those years, his father, his mother and many others, mainly palace maids and tutors, had been trying to extinguish his flame of curiosity about light. To their joy, he began to embrace the darkness, although unknown to them, deep down in his heart he still held on tightly to the "poisonous" wish he swore to fulfill someday.

He grew up to be a benevolent prince, who in contrast to his father, always looks upon every Dark Elf, no matter their status as his equal. In the Dark World, Malekith, his father, was treated as if he were a living god, which the young prince disapproved. Even though the knowledge of Malekith being the only Dark Elf known to be able to possess an artifact known as the Aether, a weapon forged out of darkness, was made clear to the people and the prince himself.

However, Malekith's reign was to end too soon as Malekith sought to harness the Aether in an attempt to bring back the darkness into the universe, now flooded with light. His father's plan was to use the Aether's destructive power to destroy the other realms and worlds created from the light that "poisoned" their world, which had surprisingly incited an argument with the boy himself. He had shown his sudden, apparent rejection of this plan at the table, while his father was discussing the plan with his fellow generals and battle tacticians, mentioning that a true leader should be trying to negotiate peace with other leaders of their realms instead of starting a war with them.

This ludicrous statement, as his father made clear, was unbecoming of a prince under his name. His father had thought that maybe, his son had said that out of impulse and did not really mean it. However, everything was shed into the light when he found out that his son still held on to the wish he had promised to fulfill through their argument.

"There has to be a better way than just waging war on them! There has to be...they have nothing to do with our people's predicament. Why can't we just let them know what is happening here?" The young prince rebutted. Those were the words of what his father soon described as a weakling; someone who dares not to challenge others to achieve their own goals.

The argument ended when his father, being the warmonger he was, bellowed out loud and clear the very sentence that showed how dogged he was to achieve his own goal, and his very cold heart. "I will have the universe restored to its former glory, whether you disagree or not, even at the cost of my people!" He was shocked beyond words and stared at Malekith, the feeling of terror and hurt evident on his face. He dodged away from Malekith as best as he could and ran off to his chambers soon afterwards, tears threatening to spill from his blue eyes as he tried to decipher if it meant that his father did not give a care for the lives of anyone around him, not even that of his mother and himself.

He tried to gather up his confidence, and keeping a straight face, but realized that this time, his father had gone a step too far. "How dare he think of sacrificing innocent lives just for himself!" The mere thought of his father leaving others to die in his place nearly sent the prince into a frenzied rage. He began soundproofing the walls and door around him, in fears that anyone would hear him. When he was done, he went to a corner of his bed and started sobbing quietly to himself, as he realized that his father was beyond persuasion.

This boy is Dyre, son of Malekith, prince of Svartalfheim. Unknown to him, Dyre will have to face the biggest change in his life soon, as an entity watches from its seating somewhere else, fixated on planning how to get the prince's attention...

And in a matter of minutes, **it** found a way.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned to know what is in store for Dyre (pronounced as day-R), the rebellious Dark Elf prince of Svartalfheim.


End file.
